LOSE And The Vampire Girl
by SnugglePuff
Summary: When Skullososs' daughter escapes his space station to go to Earth,she meets the League Of Super Evil. She has big dreams of becoming a villain just like her father but she just can't seem to get the whole "evil" thing down...FroggXOC
1. Runing Away On A Hot Day

**L.O.S.E. And The Vampire Girl Fandom:League Of Super Evil**

** Pairings:FroggXVampress (OC)**

**Additional Characters:Voltar,Red Menace,Doomageddon,Skullososs,others...**

** Including:Mild comedic violence,suggestive dialogue **

**Description:Vampress,the half vampire,half something else daughter of Skullossus becomes fed up with her boring life on her father's space teen thinks of Earth's wonders,wanting to follow in her father's footsteps by becoming a villianess. But between meeting the crazy threesome of the League Of Super Evil,falling in love,and just not getting the whole "evil" thing down,  
how will this spunky girl accomplish her dream?**

***

**+Skullososs' Ship+**

"BUT DAAAAD!!!"

"No means no,young lady. And what did I tell you about talking back?"

The light haired young girl paused before speaking her next words. She looked to her father. A man that was feared by everyone in Metrotown. Skullososs. But she wasn't impressed. She knew how he was deep down inside. If the people of Metrotown learned his secrets he'd be made a laughing stock. Still,he was her father. So she straightened herself up,rolling her eyes,and flatly answered his question.

"_*Sigh*_ That I should never talk rudely or act unladylike..."

"Thank you." Her skull-headed father then turned and began walking away from her.

"Wait! What about my-"

"Did I not say no earlier?"

"...You just butchered that sentence."

"Well I-...._Uh_....just answer the question!"

She rolled her eyes with an angry sigh.

"You said no before..."

"Well then I guess it's settled..." He then resumed his stroll,leaving his daughter in her own thoughts.

_~You may think it is...but it isn't,father....~_

The young girl scoffed then walked away. She had plans to make.

***  
**+L.O.S.E. Head Quarters+**

"Alright...on the count of three;One....two...."

**"ARGG no! NO!! I'M TOO STUCK! FROGG! GET THE MAYONNAISE!"**

"What's a sandwich gonna do for us right now,Voltar?"

**"NOT A SANDWICH YOU DOLT!! FROGG!"**

The tall and skinny Doktor Frogg pushed his way past his redheaded and dimwitted team mate,The Red Menace. He walked into the kitchen,leaving Red to tend to Voltar who had his head stuck in a new machine Frogg was just showcasing for him.

Soon,he came back with the jar of mayo in his gold claws.

"Here..."

Red took the jar and then stared at Voltar.

"So,uh...you want me to..."

"LUBRICATION!! MY HEAD!! ARGG!"

Frogg brought a clawed hand to his face. Red's face seemed to brighten as he finally began to understand his order.

"_Oh_..**OH!** I get ya'!"

He uncapped the jar and then began to shake it's contents onto Voltar's head. Soon,the small red would be evil-doer was able to pop his head out. He began to wipe off the mayo with his hands.

"AH! Thank goodness! Now fetch me a towel!"

"Uh,there are no towels..."

"There are no...**WHAT?!**"

"Um...there are no towels." Red replied sheepishly.

"They are all dirty Voltar." Frogg added.

Voltar stood baffled for a bit,then seemed to perk up.

"I know!"

"Where're you goin',Voltar?"

"Outside Red. Situations like these are why hoses where invented!"

Red Menace looked to Frogg with an eyebrow raised. Frogg simply shrugged then the both of them followed their leader outside.  
***

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Shopping With Frogg

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:Hey,thanks a bunch for coming back! As you can see,my current fangirling is directed at L.O.S.E. I'm having a lot of fun writing this,and I hope you enjoying reading it as well. Feel free to share your thoughts! **

* * *

**+The Front Yard Of L.O.S.E. HQ+**

Red stood holding the garden hose above Voltar who was playfully jumping in and out of it's stream. He was bare except for some swimming trunks and his usual helmet.

Frogg sat in a lawn chair away from his cheery friends.

"Ugh,imbeciles..."

Suddenly,he felt heat on the back of his turned to see a mouthful of sharp immediately who it was,the mad scientist jumped up from his chair and ran for the front door of the head quarters.

**"AHH!! NO!!!"**

He screamed running from the hell hound known as Doomageddon. Unfortunately for him,the beast had caught him by a pants leg.

**"AHH!! NOOO!! HEEELP!"**

Red,who was now splashing giddily in a puddle,looked towards the doctor's screams.

"Frogg?" The tall man in green said.

"Oh it's okay,Red. Doomageddon is just hungry."

Said Voltar nonchalantly. In the distance,Frogg's head was being drooled on by the animal. But Voltar paid no mind. He sprayed himself with the water hose again with a childish smile. He then stopped,dropping the hose.

"Something the matter,Voltar?"

"It's hot out! Too hot...**FROGG!**" His shrill voice echoed.

Frogg,who now had his left leg in Doomageddon's grasp,raised his face up. A small _"Ugh"_ was all he could manage.

"Frogg. I want you to go to the store and pick me up a bottle of suntan lotion!"

"Ooh **Ohh!** Can we get some ice cream too?!"Red Menace asked with a excited smile.

Voltar's little gold eyes rolled. "Fine. Yes."

**"YAY!"** Red exclaimed.

"So could you be so kind as to run a few errands Doktor Frogg?"

Frog thought. Going to the store would mean getting away from that ferocious beast that still had a death grip on his leg.

"Fine. I'll go..."

***  
**+Food Store+**

Frogg walked through the aisles with a had given him enough money to get both the suntan lotion and ice cream as well as some snacks. Frogg stood trying to decide which type of lotion would be best for his foolish leader.

He soon began to get lost in his thoughts. was their leader? How embarrassing for a man of his intellectual strength to ride on the coat tails of such a childish person. He was always being bossed around,always doing hard work. Yet never received so much as a thank you.

Frogg started to grumble in anger as he read the labels on the various lotion bottles,running a claw over them as he did. But his clouded thoughts soon cleared when his mechanical hand brushed against a small,flesh one. He turned his eyes to the hand's owner only to jump back blushing.

A young woman stood before him. She had medium length hair that was brought into two messy pigtails. He noticed how bright her hair was.  
It looked blond at first,but upon further inspection,it turned out to be a very light red. Freckles covered the skin under her eyes,which were a bluish green. He could just stare.

"Oh sorry..." She spoke.

"Uh..no..I....uh...._ah_.."

She looked at him questionably,then smiled weakly.

"It's okay dude...don't worry..."

_~S-she called me dude...~_

"Ahh! It's fine..._fine_..." His face grew red with both embarrassment and something else. The girl couldn't help but find him weird. And cute.

She giggled.

"Are you okay? You look a little...red.."

"Um...no...I'm fine...Hehehe..." He gave her a big fake smile.

"Well...okay then..." The young woman turned and began to leave but was stopped when Frogg spoke up.

"Ahh....umm..."

She turned around. The man in blue was fiddling with his claws. She wondered how he had gotten them.

"Yes?"

He didn't know why,but something inside of himself was telling him to be brave. He knew he couldn't go on forever being such a coward. He cleared his throat.

"I don't believe I've seen you around before..."

"Oh,well,you wouldn't. I...uh...just moved here."

"Ahhh...really...where are you originally from?"

The girl looked to the side nervously.

"The country...I doubt you'd know the anyway,what's your name?"

"Oh ah,my name? Yes...uh it's Frogg... Uh,Doktor Frogg."

"Doctor? Funny,you don't look like one."

"Well,mad scientist,technically." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You can call me Vampress..."

"Oh...okay..." Frogg blushed harder.

"So your a villain... What kind of work do you do?"

Frogg was surprised she wasn't put off by his job title.  
It was then he noticed her clothing. She wore a purple skin tight body suit,black laced corset,boots and gloves and a black cape. He knew then why she wasn't bothered with the fact that he was a villain. It was because she was one as well.

"Ahh,well...I haven't done much recently..kind of on a hiatus..."

"Oh...Well I know the feeling...kinda..I'm just starting out..."

"Really? No offense but I wouldn't say that the life of a villain is one for a little girl."

"I'll be 18 soon enough." She said smiling.

"Ah,well...good luck to you then..."

Her smiled deepened. Her cheeks seemed to take on a rosy appearance.

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome..."Frogg said hazily. His eyes were too fixated on her face. She was simply gorgeous...

"Hmm...well I should go...it was nice meeting you though I'll see you around town sometime."

"Yes,yes..."He said snapping out of his haze. She waved goodbye to him smiling. He did the same to her. Frogg picked a bottle of lotion at random and then walked away humming. His stomach was filled with butterflies. His heart beat fluttering. If he had palms,they'd be sweating. But he felt amazing. He whistled his way to the checkout then went home.

***

**+Back At H.Q.+**

Voltar and Red had taken themselves inside to watch a 4 hour marathon of had made popcorn for the both of them. They both looked to the door when Frogg came in. But he didn't just walk in,he seemed to float in. He was humming an unnamed song to himself. Voltar jumped up and ran to him.

"Where's my lotion?"

Frogg continued to hum as he put away the food he had purchased.

"Frogg...where is my **LOTION?**"

Still no answer. The little red villain began to steam with anger. He leaped onto Frogg's back and grabbed his head,turning it around to face him.

**"FROGG. WHERE. IS. MY. LOTION???!!"**

"Oh,I'm sorry Voltar,did you say something?" Frogg said with low eyes and a smile.

**"RRGGGG.... Gimme' that bag!" **He snatched the bag on the counter then began to sift through it's contents,randomly throwing out things that didn't interest him. Soon he found his lotion.

"AHH! And it's just the right stuff!"

Voltar stood up and walked out of the kitchen,the bottle of lotion in his hand. Red walked over to Frogg,who stood staring off into nothing,still smiling sleepily.

"Um,Doktor Frogg are you okay? You look a little..._off_.."

"Oh Red. I met a girl today." Frogg immediately spilled himself to the taller man.

"She was so sweet. So kind...so...._beautiful!_..."His eyes turned into hearts.

"Aww! Frogg has a crush!"

"Wait,what? But I can't! That's so...un-villain like..."

Red only looked at the dark haired scientist,an eyebrow raised.

"Oh,who am I kidding...I really do like her,Red.."

"I think that's just swell Frogg! When do we get to meet her?!"

"Meet her? She... She just said she'd see me around town..._Ahh_..."

"You didn't get her number?"

Frogg stood quietly.

"Oh no..." He slumped to the floor.

"Oh don't be sad,Doktor Frogg. I'm sure you'll see her again. Metrotown ain't that big of a place!"

Frogg looked to his co-villain,then smiled.

"Your right,Red...I just have to wait..."

"That's the spirit! Now let's go watch T.V.!"

***

**+Skullososs' Ship+**

**"SHE'S GONE??!!!"**

"I'm sorry sir,but we can't find her anywher-"

Skullososs grabbed his minion's throat and lifted him above his head.

"You find my daughter or I'll have your head,do you hear me?!!?!"

The minion could only manage a strangled "Yes" through the villains strong grip.

"Now go." Skullososs dropped him. The minion scurried away in fear. The large man in red turned and looked out a window of his space station and down on Earth. He knew she was down there somewhere...

***

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Tofu Pops And Allies

**Chapter 3**

**Tofu Pops And Alliances  
**

***

"One tofu pop please!" The red head said cheerfully. The young boy inside the ice cream truck handed him his frozen treat.

"Here ya' go...keep the change."

"Oh,thanks mister!"

"No problem!" Red smiled and waved as he walked back down the street,enjoying his ice cream. He took to big licks before he heard a voice.

"Hey you!"

Red stopped. "Huh?"

"Yeah _you_!"

"Ah! Who...who's there?!?!"

"Down here,genius."

Red looked down to see a young girl Frogg would've reconized as Vampress. Red stared at her. She was just a bit taller than Voltar,he noticed.

"Can I help you,little girl?"

"**LITTLE GIRL!?** Do you know who I am?!"

"Um...no....I just met you....My name's Red Menace! You can call me Red though if you like!"

"They are making super heroes dumber these days,eh?"

"Wait! You think I'm-? Hahaha!"

"Just what's so funny?"

"I'm no superhero!"

"Your not? But your too nice to be a bad guy!"

"Sorry but I'm playing for the evil guys,miss. Didn't the skulls give me away?" He pointed to his belt buckle.

"Heroes can wear skulls too..." She replied flatly.

"Nuh uh.."

"They so can! How about Spawn?!"

"Huh?"

The girl slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Never mind. Either way,you are definitely **NOT **capable of running your own evil forces. So where is your master?!"

"Oh,you mean Voltar? He's at home. He don't like coming out on hot days."

Vampress stared up at the tall man,eyes wide. She then face-palmed again.

"Oh lord. I thought Earth people would be better than this."

"Earth people? Are you an alien?!"

"No I-"

"This one time,I saw a show about aliens,and they came to earth and-"

_~I swear I'm gonna crush this guy in two minutes.~_

She finally broke into Red's long story.

"Listen,I gotta go,I ain't got time for little leaguers such as yourself."

"Hey,don't say that! We are pretty tough!"

She turned around quickly.

"Oh yeah? Well,prove it!"

"Sure thing. Just follow me!"

Red walked past her and to the cross walk. He pointed to a run down looking house with pipes and machinary sticking forth from it's roof.  
The lawn infront was brown with patches of dead grass.

"That's our head quarters!"

Vampress looked at the house.

"Are you serious? That place is a dump!"

"Heh,just wait till ya see the inside! C'mon!"

The traffic slowed and Vampress began to step off the curb and onto the road when her wrist was caught in the powerful gloved hand of Red.

"Hey now! We always look both ways before crossing and we **ALWAYS** hold hands too!"

"You've _got_ to be kidding."

He then took off across the street,dragging her along.

***

Doktor Frogg sat in his room fussing with a new invention. He was preforming the delicate task of fusing two wires together when he heard the front door slam open so hard the whole house actually shook. The wires he held connected improperly and sent bolts of electricity through his body.

**"AHH!!!"**

He let go of the wires,his hair even more frayed then before,his face and clothes black. Anger coursed through him. He ran to his door and opened it,begining to yell obcenities that would make a sailor blush but was stopped when he laid his eyes on the girl in the living room.

"Oh,Doktor Frogg!! C'mere!"

**"AHH!"**

The doctor slammed his door shut.

_~What's she doing here?! She can't see me like this! What do I do?!~_

"Doktor Frogg! Come meet...uh...what's your name?"

"Ugh,it's Vampress."

"Right. Come meet Vampress!" Red yelled at Frogg's door.

"Kinda busy,Red!"

_~Hey I know that voice.~_ Vampress thought.

"Frogg? Wait. I know him!"

"You do?" Red said,confused.

The girl knocked on Frogg's door.

"Hey,Frogg it's me. Come out."

The doctor swallowed hard,trying his best to gather his strength. He knew what he had to grasped the knob with his claw and turned it. When he opened it he nearly fainted. She was so close he could almost smell her. Her bright eyes seemed to be accented by the light in the room. She smiled,it was the first time he noticed her fangs.

_~Guess 'Vampress' wasn't just a nickname after all~_

"Hey Froggy. Didn't expect to see you here of all places."

His legs felt like butter. He slid out of his room then closed the door. She was still painfully near him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Heh,long story..." She said,looking up to Red.

"Oh,hehe..."Frogg laughed nervously. His stomach filled with the fluttering wings of butterflies again.

"Heh,told you we'd meet again soon." She playfully patted his shoulder. He almost went through the roof from her touch.

"Whoa,she's the girl you where talking about,Frogg?" Red exclaimed.

"Uh,yes,Red."

"The one that you have a cr-"

Frogg jumped and slapped a claw over the big red head's mouth.

"YES! We met before,at the store!"

Vampress stared with an eyebrow cocked,but smirking. Frogg's eyes met her's and she smiled warmly. Frogg's face turned red.

"FROGG!!! RED!!!"

The door to Voltar's room swung open.

"I need you both to-eh...**WHO IS THAT?!**"

"Oh,she's The Vampress! She wanted to meet you Vol-"

"Ease out of the saddle there Red." She said walking past him and over to Voltar.

"You are Voltar? The leader?"

"Of course! Now who are **YOU?!** And** WHY **are you in my secret head quarters?!"

Vampress began to snicker,then soon began to burst into a full fit of laughter. Frogg looked to stood,  
becoming red under his mask in anger,and a bit of embarassment.

"How** DARE YOU** speak to the great and all powerful Voltar like that!! **YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!**"

**"HAHAHA!!"** Vampress laughed hysterically.

"Oh jeez,it's offical. Earth is just pathetic. Ah,and my dad said that I wasn't ready for you wimps!"

"You listen here you-wait..._father?_"

Vampress stopped laughing.

"Eh,anyway,I'm gonna beat it."

"Wait,is your father a superhero?** YOUR** a super hero aren't you??!! **_I KNEW IT!_** Henchbots!! **ATTACK!!!!**"

Quiet filled the room. Voltar looked at Frogg.

"You sent them for Chinese 13 minutes ago,Voltar..."

Voltar blinked. Vampress bit back more laughter.

"Right,well. I can do my own dirty work. Put em' up missy! You and me! Mano e' mano!"

The small red villain lifted his fists and began the jab the air. Vampress stared at him smiling.

"This guys adorable." She said laughing.

Frogg wanted to die of embarassment right there.

"Okay,kid. See ya." She walked by him then towards the door. Frogg then ran from his possition next to his door and started following her.

"Hey,Miss Vampress,wait a -"

He was stopped when Voltar ran in front of him.

"Just where do you think your going? Cause if you are planning to do anything other than vaporizing her then I suggest you-"

Frogg lifted one leg,then the other,easily walking over the pint sized bad guy. He ran to Vampress.

"Listen,miss. I know you think I'm lame but I-"

"Your right I do."

"B-but I just want you to know that....uh...."

Frogg shifted his gaze to Red,who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Frogg looked back at her,his face more calm.

"We,the League Of Super Evil,are always looking for equally Evil allies! So would you join us?"

"**_What?_**" Both Voltar and Vampress said.

"J-just so you know..."

She looked up at Frogg with a serious look. She stared into his eyes,then smiled.

"That sounds nice Frogg-"

"But you don't care...okay,see you then..." Frogg said turning away sadly.

"-And I'd love to help you guys out."

Frogg's eyes widened. He spun himself around back to her smiling.

"_Really?!_"

"Sure. As long as shrimpy over there is willing to listen to some of my ideas."

Red,Vampress and Frogg looked to Voltar.

**"NO WAY! GET OUT!"**

"Well,looks like I'm going then." She resumed her walk towards the door. Frogg grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Look,can't we work something out?" He looked towards Voltar. "Please?"

Voltar stared back angrily.

"Meeting. Super Secret Area. **NOW**."

* * *

**To Be Continued!**


	4. Go Fish

**Chapter 4**

**Go Fish**

* * *

**+Front Yard OF H.Q.+**

"No way,**NO!**"  
"Oh come on,Shrimp. I think it's a good deal."

"'Good Deal'? Your lucky I'm even willing to negotiate with you! And stop calling me shrimpy!"

"I will whenever you grow up." Vampress replied with a grin.

Doktor Frogg and Red Menace sat in lawn chairs a few feet away. Voltar had demanded privacy for his discussion with Vampress. Frogg and Red obliged.

"So you have a crush on her,eh?"

"Ahh,yes,but please keep a lid on it."

"A lid on what?"

"Just be quiet...please..."

"Right-o doc!"

Voltar and Vampress seemed to reach an agreement. Seeing this,Frogg and Red sat up.

"Well?" Inquired Frogg.

"_*sigh*_ She can stay."

**"YES!"**

"**FOR NOW!** Vampress told me she won't be here long. Her stay is temporary."

Frogg's smile faded. Red remained joyous.

"Oh boy! A new team mate! **OH** we are gonna have** SO** much fun!!"

Red grabbed all three of them and brought them into a group hug. The force of his hug squished Vampress and Frogg together,making them both blush heavily.

"Alright,that's enough,Red." Voltar gasped.

"Oh,sorry guys..."

He put them all down. Frogg and Vampress still with red faces.

"So,ahh...I guess...Welcome...Hehe" Frogg stumbled over his words.

"Thanks doc." She gave him a sweet smile that made him feel warm.

He smiled back.

***

**+Skullososs' Ship+**

"Skullmandoes! Find her,and bring her back here! Destroy anyone that gets in the way!"

**"Sir yes sir!"**The large group of robotic soldiers exclaimed. While in single file,the minions marched into space pods then launched off. All having the same . Skullososs stood watching his minions. He worried for his daughter. Who knew what dangers she had gotten into. What horrors she may face...

***

**+Living Room Of H.Q.+**

"Do you have annny...three's?!"

"Go fish."

"Aww,fudge..."

"Um,I'd hate to break up this exhilarating whirlwind of events,but when do we get to the evil-doing?"

Voltar,Frogg,and Red looked up from their place on the floor,playing cards and board games lay around them on the floor.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is outside? We'll get our evil doing on tonight,when it's less humid!"Voltar proclaimed with his index finger in the air.

Vampress rolled her eyes. She leaned on the table and put her chin in her palm. She stared at the fools she now called her team mates.

"I'm bored..."

"You can play cards with us!" Red said happily.

"No thanks. I'll pass. I think I'm gonna go for a walk." She said pushing her chair back and getting up.

_"__Psst...Frogg."_Voltar whispered.

_"__Voltar."_

"_Follow this girl. We still can't trust her fully."_

_"You...want me to...follow her?"_

_"Yes now go!"_ Voltar gave the doctor a hard push.

"Don't worry Doktor Frogg,we can play more later!" Red said smiling.

"Eh,yes..."

Frogg walked out the front door then closed it behind himself. He saw her,she was already half way up the street. He quickly began to sneak in and out of bushes,following her.

_~Voltar couldn't have picked a worse person for this. I'm already unlucky,but this girl...Jeez~_

He noticed she was heading for a small empty park. He continued on her trail,making sure to keep some length of distance between them. Once they reached the park,she sat down next to the water. He watched her,feeling guilty about doing so but at the same time he enjoyed looking at her. He almost felt like thanking Voltar for assigning him to this mission.

"I know your there,Frogg."

**"AHH!!"** Frogg,who was unknowingly leaning way too forward for his own good,fell forward through the bushes and landed on the grass next to the girl. He sat up quickly,his face bright red with embarrassment,twigs and leaves stuck out from his hair.

"Your a character,Frogg"

"Ahh..Well...I..."

"Do you always stutter or does it only occur around girls?"

Frogg stared at her. She smiled.

"It's okay. Your just shy. Don't worry about it."

He cleared his throat. "Thanks..."

They sat quietly for a few moments,listening to nature,a sound that Doktor Frogg usually paid no mind to. But now,it seemed to sound so nicely. Finally,he spoke.

"Voltar made me follow you."

"No duh. I heard every word."

"You...you did? But you were-"

"I wouldn't be much of a vampire if I didn't have super senses."

"Oh...about that. How're you not bursting into flames right now?"

"I'm just half vampire. A bunch of sunblock usually helps. Without it though,well. It'd really suck for me."

"Half vampire? What else are you?"

Her smiled faded. "To tell the truth,I don't know."

"Oh..sorry."

"S'all right...how about you? How'd you get those fancy hands?"

"Oh these?" He lifted them up,the three claws spun with a _wiiirrrr_ noise. "It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it sometime." Her smile appeared again. He smiled too. This one wasn't nervous. It was one that was filled with genuine happiness.

"Well we better get back. Voltar wasn't kidding,it is hot outside."

"Yes."

They sat in the quiet.

"Aren't you gonna help a lady up?"

"Oh,_oh_ I shouldn't I can be quite the klutz."

"Oh,you can't be worse than my dad." She held her hand out in front of him. He looked at her,unsure. Then took her hand in his claw.

"Wow,they feel pretty neat."

_~She likes my claws!~_

Frogg's legs began to feel like jelly as he helped her up. He feared the worse. He knew how awful his luck was,and he'd hate to hurt her.  
He swallowed deeply and pulled her up,biting back his fears.

"Um,why are your eyes closed?"

Frogg,who didn't notice till now that his eyes had subconsciously shut,reopened them to see they were both standing side by side,hand in claw.

"Oh. Haha...we're okay!"

Vampress cocked an eyebrow.

"What,you expected something terrible to happen?"

"You have _no_ idea." He replied.

So they left. They both stayed quiet for a while,thinking about the conversation they had. Both minds were foggy. But the fog soon vanished.  
Out of the sky came 3 red ships. All crashing to the ground,making Frogg and Vampress duck for cover.

"**What in the world?! **Is that..._**Skullmandoes!?**_"

"Oh no,not dad."

"Dad?!"

"Did I forget to mention that I'm the only child of Skullososs?" She grinned sheepishly.

Frogg stared back,slack jawed.

"Y-your his..."

"Young lady! Come out here right this instant!!"

Frogg and Vampress peeked over the bush they hid behind. Skullososs climbed out of one of the pods.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I didn't even know Skullososs **_HAD_** a daughter?!"

"Hehe,guess it never came up."

Skullososs came marching towards the bush they were in. Frogg shivered in fear.

"This is not gonna be good..."

* * *

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
